


Hot H 2 Oh

by katbear



Series: Hot Water [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hot Water. Obi-Wan asks the magic question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot H 2 Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: PWP, first time  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a much better story (Bonny). All mistakes are my own as I am an inveterate tweaker.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here. Reading Hot Water first would probably be helpful but not necessary to get the gist of what is going on (after all, we are talking PWP here)  
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.

The half-grin on Qui-Gon’s face faded as he walked away from Mace Windu. He reached his locker and discarded his towel. After putting on his leggings, he sat on the plasteel bench, holding a pair of socks in one hand. The relaxed late afternoon bustle of the locker room flowed by unheeded for several moments as he contemplated the recent incident. Qui-Gon had been very aware of the presence of the two padawans in the ceiling above the shower; that same panel had been loose when he had been a senior padawan many years before, but the masters tolerated the occasional furtive incursion as long as there was no malicious intent. Knowing from the familiar Force signature that it was own apprentice this time had added a delicious wickedness to his show.

A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he closed his eyes. Qui-Gon knew he had enjoyed the fantasy that had driven his lustful self-pleasuring far more than a proper master probably should have. He already regretted the half-challenge, half-plea that he had thrown out; he knew it was not his place to encourage an advance from his padawan but it was growing increasingly difficult to curb the burning desires that fueled his dreams. Qui-Gon bent his head and took several deep breaths as he sternly reminded himself to remember his responsibilities. Serenity regained, he efficiently finishing dressing.

Qui-Gon sedately paced through the corridors, his long legs nonetheless carrying him along at a good rate. His thoughts were busy with plans for catching up on neglected tasks; he and his apprentice were due for at least a month of down time to allow Obi-Wan to catch up with his academic work and Qui-Gon wanted to take advantage of this time to make good use of the Temple resources for training. As he exited the lift into one of the many long hallways which held sets of rooms shared by masters and their padawans, he absently noted a figure far down the hall but paid no attention to this common occurrence.

By the time the outer door opened and Qui-Gon entered his quarters, he was fully restored to his usual tranquil self. He hung up his cloak next to the door and turned toward the common room, stopping short as he caught sight of his apprentice standing in the room with an eager look on his glowing visage.

"Can I do something for you, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master, I believe so." Obi-Wan slowly moved forward to within a few paces of Qui-Gon, then threw back his cloak. "I have a question for you, Master…."

"Oh." Qui-Gon stood dumbfounded. His brain froze, he knew his mouth was hanging partly open but he could not close it, and there was absolutely no breath in his body. He blinked once, then his gaze traveled from Obi-Wan's flushed face down the smooth chest, past the lean belly, and stopped on the hard penis jutting from the nest of dark curls.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon swallowed hard as words failed him.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan shifted his weight and his cock gently bobbed.

"You… question?" Qui-Gon still couldn't move, his gaze riveted southward. He knew he must surely be dreaming.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan cleared his throat, took another step closer, drew himself up with squared shoulders. "I would be greatly honored if you would allow me to have an intimate relationship with you, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon blinked again and his heart leaped as the words penetrated. He reluctantly dragged his gaze up to see Obi-Wan's wide grin and bright eyes. Obi-Wan… his padawan. Oh Force… his padawan. Qui-Gon took an involuntary step back as he sucked in a deep breath. He realized that that impulsive shower scene had now landed him in a very different kind of hot water.

The excitement in Obi-Wan's face changed to confusion. "Is something wrong, Master?"

"You are my padawan," Qui-Gon said in a low husky voice. He shook his head. "I should not be encouraging you in this." He backed up further, not stopping until he felt the wall at his back. "The Council would not like this."

"You've already encouraged me," Obi-Wan shot back. "And Master Windu didn’t seem to have any problem with the idea. In fact, he seemed to think we were already… together."

Qui-Gon grabbed the chance to buy some time, treading ruthlessly on his masterly authority. "Indeed? And you know this how?"

"I…" Obi-Wan stopped short, made a strangled 'uh', and snapped his mouth shut. He stared wordlessly at his master, his lower lip caught in his teeth. The engorged penis visibly drooped as Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Well?" demanded Qui-Gon, desperate to stem the surge of lust in his belly and the longing in his heart, hoping to turn the conversation to a safer topic.

There was a heavy silence for a long moment.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, squared his jaw, and defiantly looked straight into Qui-Gon's eyes. In a measured, steady voice he spoke. "I was in the ceiling above the showers in the master's locker room this afternoon. I heard Master Windu speaking to you after you masturbated." He paused briefly before continuing in a softer tone, "You must have known I was there; I saw the way you looked up at the ceiling, and that incredible show you put on. I also heard what you said, Master. It was worth any punishment you wish to impose."

Qui-Gon was now the one having trouble meeting his apprentice's gaze. His serenity had been shattered by the unexpected question and he knew he was on the ragged edge of doing something he wasn't sure was right. His breathing sounded loud in his ears as he tried but failed to respond.

"You have always told me that I should be honest with myself and others, and you told me I could expect the same from you," Obi-Wan said. He stood straight, hands on hips. "I am not that boy you turned away at fifteen, and this is not a decision I have made lightly. I sought others, and I freely admit I am not a virgin pining away for your touch. For over a year I have known that it is you that I want, that is you who fills my heart, and it is you who completes my being." His eyes flashed. "If you don't want me, then tell me to stop, and this ends now."

Qui-Gon’s knees went weak as he let his eyes travel from the floor up the tall boots, sturdy legs, across the proudly resurgent cock, the lean belly, the moving chest, the strong jaw, firm lips, ending with the blue-grey eyes that challenged him for a response.

"I do want you." Qui-Gon swallowed hard. "Thoughts of you fill my dreams and burn in my soul. And knowing that some day you will be knighted and will leave me cuts like a knife through my heart." He looked down, then reached out slowly, his hand almost trembling as he gently grasped the long braid. "It is a desire I should not have, because it is my duty to ensure that you *are* knighted and are free to pursue your own destiny."

"Do you have so little faith in your own dedication and your teaching?" Obi-Wan put his hand over Qui-Gon's where it held his braid. He continued quietly, "Do you have so little faith in me?"

"I don't understand." Qui-Gon still held the braid, but he looked back into his apprentice's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You taught me that we are Jedi above all else, dedicated to the Force. I understand and accept this, just as I understand your obligation to my training." Obi-Wan's hand tightened on Qui-Gon's. "I know it won't be easy, but I believe it is the right thing to do, and we will learn to meet this challenge together. I love you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon was still staring when Obi-Wan moved forward, pushing him against the wall. His mind went blank when Obi-Wan grabbed his tunics with both hands and pulled himself up to claim Qui-Gon's mouth in a forceful kiss. There was only the smell of Obi-Wan in his nostrils, the taste of Obi-Wan in his mouth, the heat of Obi-Wan against his body.

"Force," gasped Qui-Gon when Obi-Wan finally released him. His chest was heaving and his thoughts were a confused maelstrom.

Obi-Wan still held his master's tunic, but stepped back to arm's length. A wicked grin graced his lips. "So, shall I stop or shall I stay?"

"Stay," whispered Qui-Gon. He still held Obi-Wan's braid in one hand. "Please stay, because I don't think I have the strength to let you go."

"Good," replied Obi-Wan. "Because I intend to take Master's Yoda's guidance very seriously."

"Yoda?" Qui-Gon shook his head in confusion, his brow furrowed. "What in the hideous hells of Horva does Master Yoda have to do with us?"

"Master Yoda always says that you should do, or do not." Obi shook his hips so his cock waggled at his master. "I intend to do you very thoroughly, passionately, and frequently."

Qui-Gon guffawed, but choked on his laughter when Obi-Wan moved in for another long kiss. He felt his body responding to the hard cock digging into his thigh and his arms moved to pull Obi-Wan close. He let himself melt into Obi-Wan's heat.

Obi-Wan pulled back eventually, relaxing into Qui-Gon's embrace. "At least one part of you is definitely interested in going further than a kiss." He pushed forward with his hips.

"We're going to have to take this somewhere a little more comfortable," Qui-Gon said as he rested his chin on Obi-Wan's head. He smiled at the leer he could hear in his apprentice's voice. "I'm a little too old to be 'doing you' on the floor."

"And we definitely need to get you out of all those clothes." Obi-Wan's chuckle was muffled against his master's chest.

"I agree."

Neither man made a move to leave for several moments though. Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan close. His eyes were closed as he slowly recovered some small portion of equanimity.

Eventually Qui-Gon became intrigued by a warm breath at the opening of his tunics. Soon he felt nimble fingers insinuating themselves between the two bodies, unwrapping his sash. The sash quickly fell away, and a wet tongue pushed inside his tunics as they were pulled apart. The hollow at the base of his throat was tenderly laved, then the tongue trailed lower.

A shiver passed along Qui-Gon's spine when Obi-Wan began nibbling and licking his left nipple. His eyes shot open and he pushed Obi-Wan away as whatever measure of poise he had regained rapidly fled.

"Bed… now," Qui-Gon said gruffly.

"A very good idea," Obi-Wan replied with a cocky grin. He took his master's hand and began tugging him toward the larger sleeping room.

Qui-Gon was walking awkwardly due to the very swollen cock distending his leggings. Nevertheless, they made swift progress, shedding cloak and tunics respectively along the way. Obi-Wan hopped the length of the common room as he struggled to take off his boots.

With a small laugh, Obi-Wan pushed Qui-Gon onto the bed and began rapidly divesting him of footwear, socks and leggings. He surveyed his handiwork for a moment.

Qui-Gon lay on his back, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed, watching his apprentice. Seeing Obi-Wan's joy and assurance, he no longer had any doubts about what he was about to do. This did feel right, and he submerged himself in Obi-Wan's faith.

Obi-Wan stood back, hands on his hips, as he looked up and down the long length of his master's body. He pointed a finger at the smallclothes obstructing his view of the object of his desire.

"Those have to go." He waggled the finger. "Now."

"Yes, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a grin of his own. He scooted back on the bed until he was lying full length in the middle, then reached down to hook his thumbs in the waist of his smallclothes. Very slowly he began sliding the garment down. He watched Obi-Wan's face, feeding off the lust and impatience he saw building there. When the tip of his penis emerged from under the top edge Qui-Gon slowed even further, teasing his apprentice as the smooth rod was gradually revealed.

Obi-Wan finally had enough. "Do I have to do everything myself?" he growled. He knelt on the bed and grabbed a fistful of material and roughly yanked the smallclothes off. Tossing the cloth aside, he stopped short and gasped as he beheld the magnificent sight of Qui-Gon's fully erect phallus.

"By all the horny gods," Obi-Wan breathed reverently, his eyes wide. He swallowed hard, then slowly reached out with one hand to lightly stroke the velvety length. "Force, please don't let this be just another dream."

Qui-Gon quivered at Obi-Wan's touch. He added his own prayer, "If it is a dream, I hope we never wake."

"Amen to that."

Bolts of electricity ran up Qui-Gon's spine as a supple tongue followed the finger that trailed from root to tip of his organ. A wordless moan came from deep in his chest as a warm pressure engulfed the head of his cock. It was all he could do to keep from bucking up and choking Obi-Wan; he had to fist the sheets to keep still. Qui-Gon could feel the blood racing in his veins as Obi-Wan applied light pressure; he threw his head back and moaned again when that delightful tongue trailed up and down his length several times, then paused to lightly suck on each of his balls.

"Mmmm, so good," murmured Obi-Wan as he kissed his way back to the head of Qui-Gon's cock.

Sweat began to break out on Qui-Gon's body as a lustful flush flooded through him. He could feel a small trickle gathering on his temples; his breathing was rough and loud. He gulped in a deep hard breath as a hand squeezed his balls at the same time that magic mouth sucked his length in. He shuddered as a finger massaged his perineum, then sneaked further back.

"Noo," whispered Qui-Gon as he felt his balls begin to tighten. Too soon, too soon! With one hand he reached blindly for his apprentice's face.

"Obi-Wan!" A hoarse, desperate call.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan stopped his attentions, holding Qui-Gon's erection loosely in one hand.

"I want…" Qui-Gon had to stop for a breath. "Please… first time… want to be in you."

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan dropped his hold and began kissing his way up Qui-Gon's belly. "I didn't even think to ask what you wanted." He slid further up, sweat slicked bodies sliding effortlessly together. Obi-Wan came to rest atop his new lover, shifting his hips so his cock nestled snugly against Qui-Gon's. He rested his weight on his elbows as he leaned down to lightly kiss Qui-Gon.

"It's not as if we stopped for a philosophical discussion," Qui-Gon said wryly as his racing heart finally slowed a bit, although the delicious heat of the body resting on his made thinking difficult. He took another deep breath as Obi-Wan kissed his nose. "I didn't think to ask you either."

Obi-Wan leaned down to whisper in his master's ear. "I want to make you happy." He nibbled for a moment before continuing. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to try other things later… but I have dreamed about being inside you." Qui-Gon hesitated a moment, "If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course I don't mind." Obi-Wan leaned up a bit so his wicked grin was visible. "But I will hold you to trying other things later." He arched an eyebrow and pressed his hips down, causing their two erections to slither against each other.

"Oh yes," Qui-Gon gasped at the sudden friction. "Lots of things." He had to stop and find some functioning brain cells and finally managed to get a coherent thought out again. "But what do you want now?"

Obi-Wan's eyes were half-closed as he pondered the question. He reached up with one hand to gently stroke Qui-Gon's cheek. "Want to see you… want to feel your hands on me." He traced the edge of his master's lips with one finger. "I think… tonight I want to take you into my body and ride that incredible cock."

The image that flashed into Qui-Gon's head left him dazed with lust. He could only nod helplessly and reach for Obi-Wan's hand. He squeezed the hand, then turned it up to kiss the palm.

Obi-Wan let his weight rest on Qui-Gon as he leaned in for a long kiss. He found Qui-Gon's wrists and held his arms down above his head as the kiss turned deeper and more urgent. His tongue delved deep, taking, probing, stroking.

Qui-Gon eagerly received the assault. Blood raced and heated his body to a fever pitch, fed by the furnace of Obi-Wan's body. The agile tongue plundering his mouth was sweet fire, stoking the growing need in his belly. He writhed under the delicious torture until he was finally released.

"Want you," Qui-Gon wheezed.

"Yes…" Obi-Wan raised himself to all fours. "Wait. Do you have any…?" He hesitated delicately.

Qui-Gon faltered a moment but finally nodded reluctantly, knowing very well what Obi-Wan was requesting. "There is some in the drawer there." He pointed toward the small nightstand next to the bed.

"Should I guess what you used it for?" A sly grin was on Obi-Wan's face as he leaned over and pulled the drawer open.

A warm rush of blood flushed Qui-Gon's overheated face even further. "No," he said curtly. He was not about to provide lurid details of the many lonely nights he had masturbated to fantasies about his padawan.

Obi-Wan's knowing grin broadened as he pulled the large tube of lubricant from the drawer, then settled onto his knees. He quickly flipped open the cap and began squeezing some onto his fingers.

Qui-Gon watched with greedy yearning as Obi-Wan reached behind himself with his left hand. He couldn't see what was happening, but Obi-Wan's expression was an erotic study. His eyes were hooded; the tip of his tongue peeked out the corner of his mouth. Obi-Wan leaned his head back as his tongue slowly circled his mouth. His right hand tweaked his nipples, then gradually moved down his belly to lightly stroke his engorged penis. He brought his left hand back and slathered more lubricant on it, squeezed a large dollop onto his right hand also, then reached back again.

A sudden warm slickness around his cock made Qui-Gon start and squirm. "You could have warned me you were about to do that," he rasped.

Obi-Wan just grinned and spread gel onto his own penis as he finished his preparations. He looked into his master's eyes as he slowly began to lower his body.

A guttural gasp escaped Qui-Gon's lips as he felt the head of his organ being gently guided between the twin globes of Obi-Wan's arse. He went stone still, barely breathing, as his cock nudged the opening of Obi-Wan's body.

Obi-Wan's face bore a look of intense concentration as he carefully eased the heavy rod into its proper path. His eyes were fixed on Qui-Gon's face, his lips were parted, and beads of sweat slid down his cheeks to drip off his chin and down his chest.

Qui-Gon was awestruck at the sensations flooding his system as Obi-Wan sank lower and his cock drilled further into his new lover's tight channel. His entire being was focused on the exquisite pressure and heat surrounding his shaft bit by bit.

There were dual sighs of immense satisfaction when Obi-Wan's weight finally settled onto Qui-Gon's groin, fully engulfing his master's cock. Qui-Gon reached forward and rested his hands on Obi-Wan's thighs, groaning as he fought the urge to mindlessly thrust upward.

"Force," whispered Obi-Wan. "It's even better than I imagined."

"Yesss, oh gods, so good." Qui-Gon was almost undone when his apprentice moved one of Qui-Gon's hands to Obi-Wan's own rigid phallus, then clenched his buttocks, sending a searing jolt of energy along Qui-Gon's nerves.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon groaned. "Don't think… last very long."

Licking a trickle of sweat from the corner of his mouth, Obi-Wan slowly began to push himself up. "Then we'd better get on with it, hadn't we?" His eyes were dark with lust and his harsh breathing mirrored that of the body beneath him.

Ravening need consumed Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan shifted up and down, gaining speed as his own hunger drove him hard. A salty, coppery tang tickled Qui-Gon's tongue, musk of sex and sweat filled his nostrils, and blood roared in his ears. He pumped Obi-Wan's cock with one hand, the slick steel growing ever-harder in his fist. He felt the tension in Obi-Wan's thigh as his other hand squeezed the pulsing muscle, saw the straining of the taut belly, was barely aware of Obi-Wan's cries of pleasure.

Faster… faster… bucking hips… driving cock… exquisite agony… exquisite rapture.

The frenzied pace was a frantic blur. Obi-Wan pounded down and up as Qui-Gon matched him stroke for stroke. Qui-Gon felt warm fluid erupting over his hand, then his entire body contracted as his own orgasm boiled over in a furious climax and he was thrown into ecstasy with a joyful howl.

Qui-Gon didn't know how much time had passed when he became aware of the weight slumped on his chest. He was hot, sticky, and vaguely aware that he was incredibly happy. He felt a stirring as his cock slipped from Obi-Wan's body and Obi-Wan slid off to his side. Qui-Gon took several long, slow breaths while he tried to persuade his muscles to evince some evidence of life.

A hand reached up to trail a finger through the semen pooled on Qui-Gon's belly. He watched the finger scoop up the milky fluid and carry it to Obi-Wan's mouth.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Obi-Wan blissfully sucked the liquid from his finger. "Mmmmm… 's good."

A small whimper emerged weakly from the mesmerized master.

Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss Qui-Gon, a slow tender seed-flavored kiss. He eventually pulled back and looked ruefully around. "I'm afraid we've made rather a mess of your bed, Master."

"I would trade any mess for the joy of having you, Obi-Wan."

The apprentice pulled a pillow case free from one of the pillows and wiped off the worst of the bodily fluids. He tossed it aside, then settled in next to Qui-Gon, pulling up a sheet to cover them.

"You know, it's good that the original Jedi had the foresight to put such an excellent water supply in the Temple."

"Why is that, my love?" Qui-Gon asked lazily.

"It may not be quite what they had in mind, but I think we're going to be putting a lot of that hot water to good use for a long time to come," murmured Obi-wan as he snuggled closer.

"Together," Qui-Gon could only smile in contented agreement as he slipped into sleep, one arm wrapped firmly his lover.

finis


End file.
